1,000 Miles And An Ocean Away
by hetacat500
Summary: After Emil's Family move back to Iceland, he and Mathias are forced into a long distance relation ship. But can their relationship take the strain?
1. I Will Wait

It was summer time, Emil was enjoying life in Copenhagen Denmark. He had lived there since 4th grade when his family had moved from Iceland. He went to a fairly good school, he had the best grades in his year, He had nice friends and was rarely bullied but what he loved most of all was his boyfriend, Mathias. They had been dating for a year and a half. They went to every dance together, always spent time together outside of school, and were almost inseparable. Pretty much all Emil could think about his life now was that it was perfect.

That is until...

"Wait, We're moving?!"

"Yes, your father's job will relocate us back to Reykjavik."

Emil couldn't believe his ears. He felt as though his mind was spiraling out of control.

"B-but we can't move! What about everything we've worked for here?! We can't just give it up! Please! Can't Dad ask to stay here?!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's not that simple..."

"Neither is uprooting our life completely!"

Emil was close to tears. This couldn't happen, Not now. Next year would be his senior year of high school! He had friends, He was popular, He was in a relationship! He couldn't just give that up!'

"But what about me?! I have friends here! I'm popular! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Emil, honey... I know this is hard for you, It's hard for us too. But you'll make new friends won't you? You have Lukas, isn't he your friend?"

"But, he's my brother that's different!"

"Emil... You'll be fine! Everything here can be just as good there, if not, better!"

"But I like my friends here, I like my school here, I like it here!"

"Emil..."

"I have people I don't wanna lose..."

"You won't lose them! You can still talk to them over the phone, or the internet! And we can visit them in the summer!"

"B-but... It's just not the same okay?!" Emil looked at his mother desperately. Hot tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Oh Emil..." His mother wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace and wiped a tear from his eye only for another to fall in it's place.

"Why do we have to move now? Why?"

"Honey... I like it here too and in my opinion I don't want to leave but we have too... I'm sorry..."

Emil dried his eyes. "Alright but how long do we have left?"

"Your father says we have til the end of August before we have to be there. You have all summer to say goodbye."

"Okay..."

'It's only June... School got out a week ago... But 2 months isn't too long so I just have to make memories while there's still time!'

"Emil sweetie, where are you going?!"

Emil was already halfway out the door when he turned to look at his mother.

"To go make the most of the summer!"

Emil ran down the street to Mathias' house. He had to tell somebody and felt his boyfriend should be first to know. He stopped running abruptly.

'Wait how will I break it to him?! We've known each other so long... He's the first person I've ever loved... I don't want to just lose him and I don't want to see him sad...'

Emil's thought scattered when he nearly bumped into Mathias' door. Which opened fairly quickly to reveal said person smiling widely.

"Hey Emil! I was wondering when you'd show up today!" Mathias' smile faltered when he saw Emil looking somewhat upset.

"Whoa Emil... Are you OK?"

"That's why I came... Sit down..."

Mathias looked worried but obeyed his boyfriend taking seat with him on the living room couch.

Emil sighed. "I'm moving back to Reykjavik at the end of August..."

Mathias was shocked. "But what about us... Can't you stay?!"

"I already asked... We can't... But I'll still keep in touch... I'll call every day and Skype every night that I'm there and I can still see you in the summer..."

Mathias looked down, upset. "I know but it's not the same as holding you close or kissing you..."

Emil felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I know nothing can make up for the way the sunshine h-hits your face or how you hold me... At least we have the summer..."

Mathias was crying now too. "I love you... Please don't let distance change that..."

Emil sniffled. "I won't..." Emil hugged Mathias tightly. Feeling his tears against his neck.

"I'll wait for you... As long as it takes... I will wait..."

"I will too..."

Mathias brought Emil's face close and they shared a tearful kiss.

'I'll wait forever...'


	2. I Have To Go, Is This Goodbye?

Just as soon as it came, Summer was coming to it's end. It was almost September. The air was getting a brisk nip to its mostly warm feel, leaves got ready to fall, schools getting ready to start. Though the end of summer meant a little more than that. It was Emil's last week in Copenhagen. His last week with his friends, his house, and his last week to be able to be in the same room as Mathias for at least 10 months.

For the most part all his last week had been were spent hanging out, taking photos, making memories, and at 2 going-away parties.

His last 2 days however were reserved for a person who he felt needed the time alone with him most. These two days were spent with Mathias sharing laughs, kisses, and trading and returning belongings. Most of which took place at Mathias' house. Emil didn't even question when they're parents basically let him be alone at Mathias' house for the better part of 2 days with little to no disturbance whatsoever. Mathias' parents were busy anyway helping Emil's parents pack. So him and Mathias were completely alone.

They spent most of this time however just talking. (Okay maybe some kissing and touching but not much more.)

They both sat on Mathias' couch, talking about Iceland.

Mathias looked up at the ceiling in wonder. "I've always wanted to know what Reykjavik is like..."

Emil stared out the window across the room, Watching a bird peck at an old tree stump.

"It's not that much different than here in weather... Though the hot springs and Northern lights sure are magnificent..."

Mathias looked at Emil."Do you miss it? Aren't you happy to go back?"

"Yea... But I'll miss here more..."

Mathias sighed quietly and looked at the floor. "I wish I could go with you..."

"Me too... But don't you like it here?" Emil held Mathias' hand lightly after saying this.

Mathias jerked his head up quickly. "Of course! I love it here!..." He held Emil's hand tighter. "But I love the way you look at me more..."

Emil blushed. "Me too..."

"I wish this didn't have to be... I wish I could always be next to you... Now it's like we're farther than ever..."

Emil looked down. "Well we still have each other for now... I'm not leaving til tomorrow..."

"I know but the future can't be evaded..."

"Well that just means we have to savor what we have now..."

Emil gently pulled Mathias in for a kiss... They stayed there for what felt like forever, as though they could melt time away... Along with the pain...

And eventually blissful moments scraped away...

Leaving only the inevitable obstacle they dreaded up to this moment...

"I guess we only have a few minutes before I have to get on my flight..." The crowded airport bustled around the two of them. As though no one could tell anything was wrong.

"Yea..."

'Is this it? Are we left with only a goodbye?' Emil looked into Mathias' blue eyes. Tears started to creep from the shadows.

"I... I want you to know that... I love you... Even If we aren't breaking up I still want you to know..."

Mathias' eyes watered and he was choking back tears. Emil was too.

"I would love you just as much if we were an eternity apart, just as much as I do now..."

Emil gave up and let his tears fall. He sniffed repeatedly and trembled. Mathias hugged him close and sobbed into Emil's shirt.

Their silent tears were interrupted by the intercom, 5 minutes until Emil really had to go.

" Mathias..."

Mathias looked up. Teary eyed he looked into Emil's violet eyes. His lips trembled...

"I'll miss you... I'll call you in Reykjavik... I love you..."

"I love you too..." Mathias smiled weakly, Tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Emil smiled back. Still shaking in silent sobs.

They shared their final kiss before Emil had to leave...

'This goodbye isn't forever right?'


	3. I Miss You Already

Emil sat by the window on the stared at it and hasn't talked since the plane took flight. He stared at the passing clouds and the ocean below. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew it had only been an hour so far since he and Mathias said goodbye but he missed him already. Emil had gone longer a time without Mathias, but it wasn't the time so far that had passed that bugged him, it was the time that that they had ahead of them that bothered him. 10 months until they could talk in person. 10 months until they could hold each other close. They would both be a year older, they would both had graduated separate schools. They would both have gone to senior prom alone.

'I remember us thinking about our last slow dance in high school. How we would both be dressed up and have one of the last song requests of the evening...' Emil thought about how they wouldn't be able to have that last dance in each others arms. He felt himself shudder as more tears started to pour from his eyes. He covered his face with his hands "Mathias..." He mumbled in a teary raspy voice.

Finally, their flight touched down in Reykjavik. After 2 hours Emil's throat hurt from crying. His eyes were red and puffy. He met up with his parents who were sitting in seats 2 rows down from him. His mom noticed his teary puffy eyes and quickly gave him a warm hug. He said nothing but rubbed her back to acknowledge that he was somewhat grateful for the moral support. Though no amount of hugs could prevent tears from rolling down his face into his mother's jacket.

"I know... It'll be okay sweetie..." His mom whispered words of sympathy in his ear to try and ease his soft sobs.

"Mom... How can we keep our relationship if we're over 1,000 miles apart?..."

"Oh Emil... If I know you too you'll find a way."

He wasn't sure if that was honesty or reassurance. 'What if he finds someone else... No, Don't think like that Mathias would never hurt you like this.'

Emil pulled out his phone to call Mathias like he promised to once he was in Reykjavik. He dialed the number with ease like he had the 1,000's of times he had done so before.

"Emil? How was the flight?" Mathias' voice sounded raspy. 'He's been no better than I have.' Emil thought to himself.

"Pretty uneventful I guess."

" Oh... Are you at your house yet?"

"No we're about to drive there but I think we can still talk on the phone on the way."

"Good... I like your voice."

Emil giggled a little. The first time he had all day. "I like yours too."

"Hmm I don't sound too great I've only been crying for the past 2 hours."

"I know how you feel." Emil felt his throat. The painful lump had settled a bit.

"I know it's only been 2 hours but I miss you already..."

"Me too." Emil felt himself tear up slightly.

"When re you gonna have WIFI set up?"

"In a couple hours. I'll be able to skype you when we do."

"Cool... I have to go somewhere... I love you Emil."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye" Emil hung up. He was in the car with his family. They were almost at his house.

"Hey." Lukas turned from his seat across from Emil too look at him.

"What?" Emil looked back at his brother.

"Are you ok? I know you must be upset... I know you really love him." Sympathy sparked in his brother's usually emotionless eyes.

"Yea... I'm ok."

"Well if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

Emil stared at Lukas. Usually He would tease him or something, but even Lukas knew when to cut the act when Emil was upset.

"OK." Lukas went back too staring out the car window.

After a half hour drive the family reached their house. The unpacked the back of their car. They had a moving truck coming along soon But the most important stuff came with the family on the plane. Things like Emil's family photos, His mom's knitting equipment. His brother's books and 'potions'. Clothes, soap, grooming supplies, and what not.

They took their few items into the house and set them down so they could call rooms.

"Okay, me and your father get the biggest room and you too can work out the rest."

Their parents went back into the kitchen to resume looking at what appliances they had already in the kitchen.

"I think I should get the bigger room."

Emil turned and looked at Lukas who was reading his book.

"What makes you think that?!"

"Because I'm older." Lukas didn't look up from his book.

"So?!" Emil balled his fists. 'It's about time Lukas started with his crap!'

"So, you should learn to respect your elders."

Emil Almost smacked Lukas with his book but stopped himself.

"Fine! Have it your way!"

"Thank you... Little brother~"

"Fine! And stop calling me your little brother! I'm 17!"

"Yes and I'm still older and I do what I want."

Emil turned and walked off to see his new room.

He heard his phone go off. A text from Mathias.

"Hey! are you there yet?"

Emil texted back.

"Yep! The moving truck's gonna be here within an hour!"

"Cool! Love you!~"

Emil smiled to himself.

"Love you too!~"

'Miss you!~'


	4. Is This Homesickness, Or Just Longing?

Emil woke to his alarm blaring loudly. He groggily threw his hand from underneath the sheets to hit the snooze button. after failing miserably for the 5th time he decided to just wake up. He blinked a few times. He got up and looked at the clock 7:15. He sighed before walking over to the mirror that hung on his dresser, he looked at his reflection and yawned widely he stretched. It was the first day of school. They had only moved in a week ago and already everything was unpacked and arranged to everyone's liking. Emil walked to the door and went into the hall and went to the bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and freshened up. Then he went back in his bedroom to get dressed before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning." Emil sat down at the small round table where his brother, mother and father were already sitting.

"Morning sweetie!~" His mom looked up from her food with a warm smile.

"Morning Emil." His father placed his newspaper down when Emil had walked in.

"Hey." Lukas didn't look up from his food even when Emil sat down across from him.

"So... You boys excited for your first day of school?" His mom asked after swallowing a spoonful of egg.

"Yep." Both brothers replied in sync.

"Wow you're both seniors! before we know it you'll be moving out and getting married! Oh promise you'll still visit us when we're old and alone!" His dad placed the back of his hand dramatically.

Everyone laughed. Soon after the laughter settled Emil pulled out his phone that had made a little bling to notify there was an unread text. It was from Mathias.

"Hey! Excited for school?"

Emil texted back. "Meh. It's school. I'm kinda nervous actually."

"Mm. I understand. So Ya guys settled yet?"

"Yea."

"GTG I have to get on the bus. Love you."

Emil smiled lightly. "Love you too."

* * *

Emil sat down at the table for lunch. This was it. He didn't have anyone to talk to. He wasn't in school with anyone he knew before and he hadn't really talked to anyone. He was okay sitting alone, honestly. But he kinda wanted someone to talk to. Then someone walked over. He had black hair that was slightly longer around his ears. He was wearing a gray tee-shirt with a band logo displayed on it that Emil didn't recognize. He had black jeans and red high tops. He sat down next to Emil and waved.

"Hello."

Emil looked at the kid more closely, he had brought a lunch from home that didn't look like anything Emil had seen before. The kid had dark brown eyes.

"Hey. I'm Emil."

The kid smiled. "I'm Li Xiao."

Emil smiled. "That's a cool name. Are you new too?"

"Yeah. I'm from Hong Kong I live with my brothers Im Yong Soo, and Tai my sisters Mei, and Lien and we live with our older brother Wang Yao. We used to live with Kiku too but he moved out a few years ago."

Emil giggled a little. "Must be hard with that many siblings. I have an older brother named Lukas he's a pain in the neck."

Xiao laughed too. "I'm the youngest out of all of them."

Emil's mouth gaped. "Woah..."

Xiao giggled at the reaction. "Yeah... They're hard, Especially Yao. He's a stick in the mud pretending he knows everything."

Emil snorted with laughter. There was only one other person he knew who could make him do that and it was Mathias and even then it took a lot of work. " Finally! That sounds just like Lukas, oh my god."

They carried on like that until lunch ended. They had a few classes together after that and talked after school before they had to go home.

"So are we friends?"

Xiao laughed. "Sure, you're only the first person who I've actually talked too today and you're funny. Funnier than my siblings I'll tell you that!"

"Pssh... You're family must know nothing about funny, I sure don't."

Emil thought for a moment. He had never been called funny by anyone but Mathias. And boyfriend or not Mathias was a little crazy. Not like Emil wasn't either.

"Haha. You're right. Welp, I gotta go. See ya."

Emil slung his backpack over one shoulder. "See ya."

Xiao got on his bike and rode off waving, Emil started walking the opposite direction waving back.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

When Emil turned around a corner he took out his phone.

"Hey, I think I found a friend." Emil texted excitedly.

"Oh! That's great! Anything else?"

"No, aside from that no one really talked to me. Everyone was too busy saying hi to friends and figuring out classes. How bout you? How is everyone?"

"Great. Alfred and Mattie are fine. They say 'Hi' too. Gilbert almost got expelled for riding his skateboard in the hall. The usual really."

Emil smiled. But he frowned a bit when he felt his heart ache.

"Haha. Classic Gil..."

"Yea. It's not the same though. Not without you."

The pain in his heart became stronger.

"Yeah... It's so weird to get to school and not see you waiting by the front door with Tino and Berwald."

"They really miss you. I miss you."

Emil's heart burned like a flame.

"I miss you too."

He waited for Mathias' response. After a few minutes it finally came through.

"I love you. wanna Skype or something tonight?"

Emil lightened up at the idea. Even if they did it fairly often since Emil moved, He cherished the time he had to talk to Mathias face to face.

"Yes. I love you too."

"GTG :'("

"OK."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Emil put his phone back in his bag. His brain became lost in thought. Mostly about his old classmates and his new friend Xiao.

'Is this home sickness or longing?'


	5. I Love Your Warmth

It was December. Christmas was a week away. Emil had decided 2 things. Whether he's in Denmark or Iceland he will freeze his ass off. (Of course he was much more used to it than Xiao. Emil kind of felt bad for the guy. Icelandic winters could get merciless. And Xiao wasn't completely used to it.)

Emil had spoken to Mathias the other day. They chatted about school and friends and stuff. Mathias brought up the looming holiday and his excitement. He also mentioned something about gifts. Emil thought after that on what to get for Mathias. Emil still hadn't decided. He was thinking maybe something that Mathias could use for a while. Maybe like a sweater. Emil couldn't knit but he could purchase one.  
That would be 'sentimental' enough right? Of course.

Emil also was planning to give Xiao a gift. Emil chose to order a few candies of the internet. The candies were from Hong Kong. Emil thought that Xiao would like something he could reminisce on. Emil also bought him a phone case and a stuffed panda. Emil wasn't the best at gifts.

He thought of even calling Tino for help. He knew if anyone was good with gifts, it was definitely Tino. Emil soon gave up on the idea. Tino was probably to busy to help in anyway, and Emil wanted to give the gifts himself.

Emil found himself walking through the snowy plaza browsing stores to find the gifts. He really liked Christmas. He walked through the bustling town swiftly regardless of the falling flakes making the streets increasingly slick. He had his mouth and neck warmly covered but the wool, striped, scarf Mathias had given him last year. Mathias had the match to it. Emil wondered if he was wearing it now.

Regardless of the passed time Emil could almost Smell Mathias' warm ascent adorning the warm, knit, fabric. Emil felt almost as though Mathias was kissing him warmly. Emil shivered. Not from the cold but the thought of those soft, warm, lips against his. Emil sighed.

Emil entered the next store. It was the 3rd shop that day. He already had Xiao's phone case and stuffed panda. He pretty much had Xiao covered except for the candies that he would purchase off of the internet. Now all he had to find was a sweater. He was in a knit clothing shop. It was decorated with glittery, shining, ornaments.  
There were icicles and small lights all over the walls of the small shop. On some of the tables were small snowmen and even a few small Christmas trees on the bigger tables.  
In the corner of the shop was a large tree. Covered in lights, tinsel, and tiny, decorative, knit sweaters. Emil smiled. The whole shop looked marvelous.

Emil went up to the older lady at the front register. "Excuse me?" She looked up from the register. "Yes sir?" "Can you show me your warmer sweaters? Like, winter sweaters?" The lady smiled. "Oh course, follow me."  
Emil followed the lady to around the back of the store. He thanked her and began to look through the shelves of assorted sweaters.

After about 15 minutes of browsing and feeling the sweaters, Emil found a bright red one which he deemed the warmest and softest compared to the rest. It was slightly bigger than Mathias' size but Emil figured Mathias wouldn't mind, right?

Emil paid for the sweater and left the store. Outside, the light flurry became increasingly thicker. But it wasn't a 'white out' Emil could still see. He walked along the snow covered street calmly, taking in the scenery. He thought about what Mathias would think of the gift.

Emil reminisced on the year prior. He remembered holding Mathias' hand while walking through the snowy schoolyard. His heart pranged at the loss of his loved one's company. Emil then saw a young couple sitting on a bench across the small street. The couple nestled close and kissed, giggling and watching the snowfall.

Emil wanted to feel like that. He wanted Mathias beside him, sticking his tongue out to catch flakes. Emil looked away from the happy pair and felt a tear slide down his cold cheek. Before long he buried his face in his scarf to hide the fast falling tears. Choking back a sob every now and then until he got home.

He had managed to pull himself together before settling down to wrap gifts and enjoy some warm tea. He still felt cold. Not physically, but as though the warmth in his hart was drained. He pulled out his phone.

"Mathias?" He stared at the phone screen waiting for his lover to respond to the text.

"Hey Emil! Merry early Christmas~!"

Emil giggled a bit. "Merry early Christmas to you too."

"Omg, Tino wore a whole Santa outfit to school today I'm not kidding!"

"I'm not surprised. Wait your school isn't on break yet? we went on break last Friday."

"Actually our break started today. Lucky! You get an extra 5 days!"

Emil smiled. "Yea. I wish you could see the town though! I almost forgot how beautiful Reykjavik is around the holidays!"

"Yea. I miss you. Wait do you still have that scarf I gave you?"

"Of course! I wear it everywhere. It's almost like your kissing me and hugging my neck. I do miss you actually kissing me though..."

"I miss you so much Emil."

"I miss you too. I love you." Emil's eyes misted up slightly.

"I love you too babe. *Kisses you*"

"*Kisses back*"

* * *

A week later Emil woke up to a package on his bed. He opened the box. Inside were a large batch of Danish butter cookies and a stuffed puffin. On the puffin was a small note. It read:

'I wish I were next to you. I hope you enjoy my gift. I know how much you love my cooking and they should still be edible. And I know how much you love puffins so I got you this.'

Emil smiled and hugged the stuffed bird.

"I love it, I love you more I miss you."


End file.
